


禁术（3·完结）

by gluttonyzzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluttonyzzz/pseuds/gluttonyzzz
Summary: 请确认了解以下高能警告事项：r18/人X人/轻微要素：自渎、触手、失禁、排泄、双龙入洞 等。不建议未成年人阅读，不建议恐蛇者阅读。如无疑问请往下，祝食用愉快。





	禁术（3·完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 请确认了解以下高能警告事项：  
> r18/人X人/轻微要素：自渎、触手、失禁、排泄、双龙入洞 等。  
> 不建议未成年人阅读，不建议恐蛇者阅读。
> 
> 如无疑问请往下，祝食用愉快。

一百年的时间会发生什么？

一个人从出生至死亡，一个家族从兴荣至衰败，一座城池从强盛至废墟。枯木自死腐中逢春，沧海被烈日烤成桑田。

复数个一百年呢？

他想不起自己有多久没沐浴在阳光下了。天照光耀大地，以及其上无数生灵，而他却不在此列。真蛇拈下一片绿叶，五指一收便将它碾碎，绿油油的汁液糊了满手。植物是这般脆弱，它们静止，没有坚硬的盔甲，肠穿肚烂以后也没有毒液，只会叫人恶心黏腻，却生得葱葱郁郁漫山遍野。它们到底为什么而存在？凭什么而存在？

就如同人类，遍地的人类。他们愚昧，羸弱，善疑善妒，却偏偏喜欢群居，子嗣铺满脚下每一寸土地。他们的生命转瞬即逝，却可笑地以为能征服自然，殊不知数百年来亘古不变的，只有山川与河流。

以及寿命无穷无尽的神明而已。

阳光的暖意真叫人厌恶，看来天照的恩惠他还是无福消受罢。真蛇嫌弃地努了努嘴，退回到被屋檐挡住的回廊上。

“八岐大蛇？今天怎么这么早，我还以为要等一会儿。”

一位身着蓝色狩衣、头戴立乌帽子的男人正摇着折扇从院门处缓步走来。从他的衣着和说话语气，真蛇立刻推断出他的身份：“你好，阴阳师安倍晴明。”

号称“天才阴阳师”的男性似乎没有发现真蛇的身份，他就站在院子门口，远远地看着真蛇，态度既不生疏也不热络。

“准备好的话，我们就出发吧。”

 

地下密室里，没有续添灯油的烛台用尽力气燃烧最后的生命，而平日负责续添的式神此时正躺在床上，蛇一般扭动着被捆绑着的身体。拧成股绳的妖力在他苍白的皮肤上勒出一道道血痕，长时间屈着的腿透出不自然的青紫，腿间两根充血肿胀的性器却是红得发亮。它们直挺挺地戳着式神的小腹，顶端小孔不停渗出清液，拉成淫糜的银丝。式神身上全是汗水和浓白的精液，映着又青又红的皮肤，满身斑驳地在床上喘着粗气。

“哼嗯……啊……啊……”

喉咙里拼命挤出破碎嘶哑的声音，但这并没有让他好过一些。后穴含着的两颗卵一直在他的敏感点处来回碾压。他试图收紧肠肉挤碎它们，但这两颗卵又黏又软，结果只是让它们滑动得更欢快罢了。

不知道时间过去了多久，一阵阵酥麻如潮水般汹涌，不停地冲刷他的神经。甬道被撑得大张变形，空虚感却越发明显。他想要一些粗硬滚烫的东西插进去止痒，最好能将不知廉耻的肠肉磨破，让鲜血和淫液混合，捣烂他的内脏，让他彻底沉溺在欲望的泥沼里。

汗湿的发丝扇子似的铺散在床上，大蛇的头颅无力地歪在一边，失焦的眼恰巧看到那根同样瘫软在床上的蛇尾。

他那仁慈的主人留给他的蛇尾。

蛇尾的滋味他是知道的，当然没有活物来得舒服，但总比那两颗烦人的卵要畅快。虽然可供他使用的妖力已经所剩无几，但驱使蛇尾进行简单的活塞运动还是不在话下的。

要做吗？自己乖乖地将蛇尾塞入体内，自己控制它抽插，就像无数个被真蛇本体凌虐的夜晚一样？

大蛇突然大笑起来，砂纸摩擦般刺人的笑声在昏暗密室中回响。他以为那些呻吟只是为了迎合真蛇而被迫发出的，然而此时他却不得不承认，他的身体在不知不觉间已经适应了粗暴的欢爱，适应了他最不齿的东西带来的快感。看，在情潮中得不到抚慰时，他脑海里想的竟然不是仇恨，而是自渎。

微弱的妖力注入那根死物，蛇尾摇头晃脑地站了起来，像有生命似的自动自觉往他下体靠近，找到那处湿润软糯的穴口便一鼓作气捅了进去。两颗卵和着一肚子水液，一下子被蛇尾推入肠道更深处，身体里咕噜咕噜的水声听得他快要吐出来。

“呃啊……”

蛇尾捅进去的同时，两根阴茎无力地流出稀薄的精液。他已经射不出来什么了，此前被不停刺激敏感点，后穴已经高潮了很多遍，连带着前面也不停高潮。射过的阴茎依然挺立，蛇尾推着两颗卵在后穴作祟，进一寸，卵便挤开深处的穴肉，将肠道撑成圆筒，退一寸，晃荡的水液便反将卵推出去，软滑的质感擦着肠壁像排泄一般往下滑。唯一的抚慰大概只有蛇尾鳞片搔刮穴口，让那一圈敏感薄肉吮吸得更欢快而已。

大蛇用极其淫荡的姿势不停玩弄着自己，蛇尾抽动的频率越来越快，好几次整根离开肉穴又胡乱地捅回去，甚至隐隐有把卵插烂的趋势，汁水随着每一次进出四处飞溅，搅得他下体一片泥泞。

没抽插多久，他便又感到阴茎一阵抖动，浑身快要高潮似的颤抖起来。可是已经射不出精液了，后穴也被卵和蛇尾堵得严严实实，磨出来的肠液越积越多，像是要把肚子涨破了一样。他自暴自弃地哀嚎着，仿佛一头濒死的猛兽，被困在床上反复挣扎。最终在那颗卵再次研磨过敏感点时，他两根胀极的性器，失禁了。

 

铁门打开时，真蛇看到的就是这么一副景象——他的幻影被捆成一团蜷在床上，丑陋的蛇尾仍在他门户大开的下体不知疲倦地耕耘着，耷拉在小腹上的两根阴茎哗哗漏着尿液，将皮肤上凝固的精斑和汗渍缓缓晕开。式神茫然地望着声音传来的方向，挡不住的泪从眼眶里汹涌而出，好不可怜。

真蛇关上门，无视掉那股腥臊气味，凑过去舔掉他脸上的眼泪：“怎么哭了？不舒服么？”

大蛇像听不见他的话，只是呆呆地睁着失神的眼。

真蛇像一位称职的情人般亲了他的眼睑一口，伸手抽掉那根扭动的蛇尾。两颗卵没了阻碍，一下子滑到穴口卡住，露出湿润的半透明的质地。真蛇用手指在穴口一圈韧肉轻轻打旋，嘴里吐出魅惑的话语：“乖，把它排出来。”

大蛇脑海里有个熟悉的声音告诉他，只要把卵排出来，就会有他渴望的东西填补进去。他失去思考的力气，几乎本能地执行真蛇的命令，咿咿呀呀地蠕动累极的括约肌。半透明的卵挤出一点点又缩回去，柔软的质地被挤压得有些变形，大蛇憋得满脸通红，才像排泄一样将第一颗卵排出去。

那颗卵被巨力推出体外，直接滑下床砸碎在地上。第二颗卵也紧随其后被排了出来，紧接着便是一肚子汁液，泄洪似的流了满床，溅起朵朵水花。过度使用的肉穴大张着嘴，里头湿润艳熟的嫩肉无意识抽搐，快感混着羞耻感爬满大蛇的思绪。他浅浅呻吟，似是痛苦又似是享受地皱着眉。真蛇解开捆住他的妖力，他的手脚便无力地垂下，臀肉堆在床上挤出诱人的弧度。

真蛇跨上床，不顾满床淫液污染他整洁的衣服，掏出半硬的阴茎便肏了进去。习惯了卵的大小，肉穴有些松弛，热气腾腾地贴着进犯的肉刃，却没了那股销魂蚀骨的紧致感。他将大蛇小腹上肮脏的液体打着圈抹开，一手拢住那两根什么都流不出来却依然硬着的阴茎，另一手移到自己身下，将滚烫的肉根一起握住，两个饱胀的龟头同时抵住软烂的穴口。

“是我考虑不周了，别急，马上给你。”

两根性器并在一起比卵的尺寸还要更大一些，硕大龟头挤入小穴，一路披荆斩棘破开肠道捅入最深处。大蛇被捅得嘤咛一声，两条白花花的腿缀着红痕架在真蛇肩上。他扭着身子好让身下的压迫感缓和一些，眼睛看着叠在自己身上、长相与自己一模一样的人。

同样的脸，一个一丝不挂，一个衣冠整齐。

冰冷的侵犯者，冰冷的被侵犯者。

真蛇快速耸动腰肢，肏得大蛇两根性器不停甩动，溪流般的液体甩得到处乱飞。过粗的两根阴茎全部没入小穴，茎身青筋与温软的肠壁剧烈摩擦，带出一波又一波尖锐的快感。抽插的水声黏糊糊地贴在耳边，不用看他也知道，交合的地方一定比怒放的樱花还要糜烂。

“今天我见到了神乐和源博雅。”真蛇舒服地叹着气，闲聊时还不忘继续肏干，“嗯……两个可爱又听话的孩子。”

大蛇看着他，默默地迎合他的动作。滚烫的肉刃刺入体内，也将他的思绪带回来一些。他在忍耐。他已经嗅到妖气的味道了，很快，很快，还差一点。

“真是舍不得离开啊……”真蛇托高他的屁股，变着角度戳刺他体内的敏感点，“人类不断死亡又不断重生，弱小却不愿承认弱小的事实……飞蛾扑火一样追逐所谓的力量。”

在两个龟头轮流戳刺下，肉穴传来又痛又麻的快感，大蛇破败的嗓子再次发出娇媚的呻吟，他能感觉到体内烙铁般的肉物正在做最后冲刺，熟透的身体便自发地吮吸摇摆，讨好进犯者。

真蛇双手撑在他脸侧，伪装的紫色眼眸深处发出点点红光，死死地锁定着大蛇迷蒙的眼：“你呢？”

大蛇一愣神，野兽敏锐的直觉告诉他有危险正在接近。而两根生猛的性器俨然到了爆发边沿，真蛇掐住他的腿往身下狠狠一撞，直接将性器捅入最深处，差点连肉球都挤了进去。在一阵剧烈抽动之后，顶端小孔同时张开，大股大股精液浇灌在肠道深处，把大蛇射得不住颤抖。在持续了数十秒后，那两根阴茎才软和下来。

真蛇又前后捅弄了一番，将浓稠的精液涂满整个后穴，才恋恋不舍地抽出阴茎。

饱受蹂躏的肉穴依然维持大张的羞耻形状，一部分没有黏在肠壁上的精液流出穴口，但更多的正在大蛇体内被他慢慢吸收，滋润残破的身体，成为他力量的一部分。

妖力汇入四肢百骸的舒爽几乎令他昏睡过去，但是他没有，他还有很重要的事情要做。大蛇撑起身，无视掉满身腥臊液体和骇人的淤痕，捡起衣服一件一件穿上——就像当初一件一件脱下一样。

“弱小之物，自然要追求力量。有人为此粉身碎骨，而有人一朝得道，一飞冲天。”邪神之力果真霸道，透支的身躯在肉眼可见的速度下修复，等到整理好那身华丽的狩衣，大蛇已经完好无缺地站在真蛇面前，一模一样的外表就像镜面幻象那样荒唐。

“那么你呢？我亲爱的造物。”真蛇的目光在触手可及的式神身上流连，身体却维持着原地不动的姿势，“你得到了梦寐以求的力量，它能令你一飞冲天吗？”

瞳孔收缩成危险的细线，大蛇猛地一窒，表情狰狞地扑上去，狠狠卡住真蛇的脖子。“……不可能！你不可能会发现的！……你到底是怎么知道的？！”暴虐的妖力从他身上涌出，铺天盖地填满整个密室，目标直指真蛇。

真蛇被他的力道冲得连番后退，直到撞上冰冷的墙壁才停下。他镇定地覆上那双手，帮助手的主人更用力掐住自己：“咳……杀了我，把我吞进你的肚子，取代我成为新的邪神……”

“不可能！！我的计划不可能暴露！你到底……”

他的话戛然而止，因为他看见那些凶狠的妖力碰到他便顷刻瓦解，真蛇轻易地掰开他的手，云淡风轻的模样仿佛在看一个笑话。

“你不会真的以为仅凭一丝妖力，能制造出这么优秀的傀儡吧？”真蛇亲吻他的手心，含糊着说，“想知道我为什么会知晓你内心的想法，是吗？”

“因为支撑你这副躯壳的，是我一半的灵魂。”

“我用禁术分裂了自己的灵魂，所以本体才会缩小。我用这一半灵魂制造了你，每天用妖力滋养，你的所见所闻，所有想法，我全都清楚。所以即便我毫无防备地站在你面前……你也伤不了我分毫。”

“不……不可能……不会的……”一道晴天霹雳劈在大蛇身上，劈得他肝胆俱裂，站都站不住。他似乎无法接受这个事实，崩溃地摇着头喃喃自语，“不可能……不是这样的……”

所有的处心积虑，所有的隐忍，所有遭受的凌辱，所有他以为的顺利，原来只是主人闲暇时一点小小的施舍。现在主人玩累了，不想陪他的小动物演戏了，便不过是碾死一只蚂蚁的功夫。

真蛇面带遗憾，走过去心疼地拥抱他：“我以为你是不一样的……我给了你足够的仁慈，容忍你的小动作，以为终有一天你能安分地做一个傀儡……真是太可惜了。”

大蛇的杀意敲响了最后的丧钟。他抬起大蛇的脸，在那副惊慌面容上细细舔吻，从额头到鼻尖，从眼睑到脸庞，最后汇入哭泣的唇，极尽温柔。

“永别了，我亲爱的……”

 

安倍晴明没想到会在庭院里看到八岐大蛇，这位式神往日只会出现在两个地方——战场和房间。

不可一世的邪神立于高大的樱花树下。他似乎在沉思着，连花瓣纷纷扬扬落在身上也未有察觉。等到晴明靠近时，他深紫的发顶已经铺了好几片粉色花瓣。

“八岐大蛇？在做什么呢？”

八岐回过身，脸上的表情看不出喜怒：“没什么，在想一些东西。”

“若是一时半会得不出结果，不如先放一放。”晴明顿了顿，说，“我正准备去宴会厅，要一起用晚膳吗？”虽然之前被拒绝了，但出于礼貌，他还是邀请了邪神。

“好啊。”八岐朝他笑笑，“正好，去和其他式神打声招呼吧。”

 

 

 


End file.
